Tate Lughus
Tate Lughus (テイトルーグス Teito Rugusu) is a protagonist of Battles of Ishgal. He is a Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, born in a destroyed city in the desert, who traveled until he became a part of the Guild Appearance Tate, although being 17, has the physical stature of that of a child, being blonde with smooth hair, and having green eyes. He has a clear skin, and often wears a white shirt below a green vest with white lines coming from the shoulders, and a red tie, with green shorts and a silver belts, white socks and red shoes Personality Tate is very charismatic, being the very first one who welcome the new Mages in his Guild. He is smart and has a speed thinking, allowing him to fight back all the times and is also passionated, and when resolves to do something he didn't stop before this being complete. Also, he is very competitive, clashing with enemies, rivals or friends only to the purpose of winning, which also shows a great determination History Tate was born in an unknown town located on the middle of the desert between Fiore and Seven. During his childhood, he was heavily bullied due to his state as a half-breed, son of a noble father and a poor, slave mother. He learned the use of magic as a hobby to calm down himself. When he was 11, his town was attacked by an Dark Mage, who destroyed it, killed everyone and left him alone After picking up all the things he could to survive, the traveled through the desert in Fiore's direction, passing through several towns until he was found by an Fairy Tail Member, who rescued him and bringed him to the Guild, as he entered on it Synopsis Intro arc Charm Mage arc Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic Tate's signature magic is his Lightning Magic, which he uses to release and control lightnings and electrical energy to several purposes. He is shown to be deeply adept to this particular kind of Magic * Thunder - His most basic attak. He concentrates his magic in one of his hands and shots it in the form of spear-shaped lightning, who pierces through the opponent. Although being very basic in use, it shows some kind of resistance to magical attacks, being able to pierce through diferent magics without difficult, and is also very strong, affecting all the enemy's nervous system with an electrical discharge ** Thunder Arrows - A little variation of his own technique which allows him to multiple the number of lightning spears. These ones are smaller in size and are much less resistant and strong than the original spell, but, in great quantities are effective, being able to attack the target from several different directions * Lightning Barrier - A defense technique which releases his magical power in the ambient and allows him to envelop his own body in lightnings, allowing him to disperse attacks. He can also use this to release lightnings from his body directly Wind Magic His secundary magic, which he didn't use normaly * Wind Slasher - Tate moves his hand in a circular movement that releases a burst of wind, who breaks into several blades of cutting air who slash through the opponent Light Magic His original form of Magic, which he stopped using and substitued by his Lightning Magic * Light Beam - He gestures with his hands a prayer position, exerting his magical power, and generates light. Than, he moves his hands in a circle before moving them, slashing the air and releasing a giant beam of light against the opponent Fighting Skills * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Tate is very good in melee combats, using his lightnings to enhance his physical attacks. He was able to avoid several attacks with his hands and counterattack rapidly after * Average Magical Power - Tate has a good level of magical power in him, being able to summon several lightnings in a high speed, and even to perform an Unison Raid in a high speed. When exerted, his magical power is golden in color * Enhanced Speed - Tate is an incredible runner, being able to run at a high speed, and even being called with the "Speed of a Lightning" when he runs. He employs this in battle by avoiding attacks with relativity easy * Enhanced Durability - Tate is very durable, being able to stand after being dragged through the ground from several meters by chain, and also resisting intense heat. He was also able to travel through the desert from three days without water or food before finding a city and help Trivia * Lughus comes from Lugh, the Celtic God of Light, being a reference to his original type of Magic